


You are (so I don't)

by Yenneffer



Series: Poetry box [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are (so I don't)

You are a promise.

You are the possibility of greatness, if caressed in

a right way.

You are a child that shouldn’t be here.

You are a future hero; a potential of the sandstorm.

 

And I don’t want to feel your tears.

And I don’t want to see you stumble.

And I don’t want to be asked for help.

And you don’t.

 

You are hard.

You are defiant eyes and time-steeled voice

You are broken and rebuilt

You are a muted- for now, I know- fury. You are a thriving

                                                                                            [fear

 

You thrive.

And I don’t want to fail you.

And I don’t want to watch your grandeur

reborn in the fires.

But I do.

 

You are too much.

And I don’t want to see your weakness.

So I don’t.


End file.
